


Overboard

by The_Remaker



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Deaths, Developing Friendships, Near Death Experiences, Ocean, Other, Sinking, german submarines, ships, torpedoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Remaker/pseuds/The_Remaker
Summary: On the maiden voyage of the Oceania, disaster strikes, causing the Oceania to sink to the depths of the Atlantic-ocean.





	Overboard

Year: 1942  
Date: 6th November  
Location: South Hampton port

The docks were booming with excitement. It was crowded and people were shouting to one another giving their goodbyes to the rest of their loved ones. You may be wondering why this was happening, well the reason is, it was the maiden voyage of the Oceania, which was designed for passenger travel across the Atlantic-ocean. Passengers scrambled onto the luxury passenger liner waiting for its departure. The captain was named George Lambert he had 11-years-expirience in his career. As the black, gold and white vessel sounded its horns, meaning it was ready for departure, and slowly swam out into the open water with numerous bystanders waving after the elegant Oceania.


End file.
